Mallow
Mallow is a primary character in the Square-developed Nintendo game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. He is applied for on Dimensional Clash by DanMat6288. Mallow is generally known to be a crybaby (whose tears, incidentally, summon rainclouds), but he is brave when he needs to be and reliable in a pinch with his elemental magic. Background The Lost Baby As a baby, Prince Mallow of Nimbus Land was washed away from his home in a basket during a terrible storm. He was found by Frogfucius of Tadpole Pond who then raised him as his own grandson. Mallow always knew there was something different about him, but he always remained loyal to Frogfucius and never doubted he was his grandfather. When he discovered his odd mystical connection to the weather, he started learning how to control it. Adventure with Mario One day, Frogfucius sent Mallow to the Mushroom Kingdom capital of Toad Town to buy some things when a petty thief named Croco stole his frog coin. Mario, who'd witnessed the crime while setting off to rescue Princess Peach, helped Mallow track down Croco and reclaim his coin. Upon returning to Toad Town, they found it taken over by someone named Mack and his squadron of Pogo Guys. After Mack was defeated and Mushroom Castle liberated, the enemy dropped a large star. The duo claimed the star even though they didn't know what it was; Mario had a feeling it was important. After returning to Tadpole Pond with Mario, Mallow finally learned how Frogfucius found him. Although upset to learn Frogfucius wasn't his grandfather, Mallow was encouraged by him to go out and find his real family and was confident that tagging along with Mario would aid in that quest. The pair's journey took them to Rose Town which had been, terrorized by paralyzing arrows, where they met young Gaz, he owner of the wooden toy Geno. Geno was later possessed by a star spirit who tracked down the arrows to the maze-like Forever Forest. Once the pair caught up with Geno, they suddenly found themselves fighting with him against the bow-shaped enemy Bowyer. The star possessing the toy explained that the star Mario held was one of seven pieces of the Star Road broken by the Smithy Gang and that Mack and Bowyer are minions of Smithy. The trio was able to recover a second star piece from Bowyer. After getting a third star piece in Moleville, the trio ran into Bowser who lost both castle and army thanks to the invasion of the Smithy Gang. In order to gain his cooperation, they played along when Bowser swore them into the Koopa Troop. With his help, they were able to rescue Peach from the maniacal idiot Booster. She was returned home, but she snuck out to join them on their adventure. After gaining their fourth and fifth star pieces on Star Hill and Seaside Town, respectively, the five came upon a hidden town of defects from the Koopa Troop who helped them reach Bean Valley from where Mallow would unwittingly make his fateful return to Nimbus Land. The Prince Returns When the group arrived in the cloudy land of people who looked oddly like Mallow, they heard of a woman named Valentina who claimed she had found their lost prince, also named Mallow. He didn't add two and two together, perhaps because he couldn't grasp the idea of him being royalty. But the royal sculptor Garro realized the truth upon comparing Mallow to a statue of the king as a child. Now realizing Valentino was faking Nimbus Land out with her minion Dodo, the team solicited Garro's help in sneaking into the palace so Mallow could meet his parents. Once Valentina and Dodo were defeated and exiled from Nimbus Land, the royal family was finally reunited. Mallow was given the opportunity to remain and take on his princely role, but he opted to stay with he group until the job was done. With his father's help, the group located the sixth star piece they had some trouble keeping ahold of at first. With the help of the Nimbus People, the gang was finally able to reach Castle Koopa, previously inaccessible due to the Smithy Gang. After fighting their way through Bowser's Keep, they jumped through the portal to Smithy's dimension taking the fight to him. It was a tough fight, but they emerged victorious with the seventh and final star piece and restored peace to the Mushroom World. Having accomplished his mission, Mallow returned to Nimbus Land to resume his role as their prince. The Puff Invasion One day, however, Nimbus Land was overrun in a hostile takeover by a cloud monster named Huff N. Puff and his Tuff Puffs who turned the sky dark and enslaved the Nimbus People. After being ejected from his own kingdom, Mallow journeyed to Dimensional Island to seek Mario's help... Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Mallow is set to appear in the Fog Temple part of the Temple Artifacts Saga. Present Roles Personality First thing you'd notice about Mallow is that he is very emotional, so expect drastic weather changes when you're with him. Mallow believes in expressing his feelings to the fullest and that bottling them up is just unhealthy. Beneath his childishly emotional demeanor, however, is a sense of bravery self-confidence he did not have at all before his adventure with Mario. Mallow has a strong, caring sense of justice, though he's also quite naive at times. Knowing very well he will one day inherit the kingdom of Nimbus Land, Mallow wants to learn to be the wise and capable leader he will have to be. Abilities Being a Nimbus Person (and likely due to being of the royal family too), Mallow controls a small variety of elemental magic. This includes control of thunder and ice. His emotions are linked to the weather around him; this is noted the most when his tears summon rainclouds. Utilizing his electrokinesis, Mallow has learned to read a persons bioelectric pulses to determine their physical limits and read their thoughts. Trivia Category:Canon characters Category:Mario Brothers characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Magic users Category:DanMat6288's applicants